phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Trolypac
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Last Train to Bustville page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- SuperFlash101 (Talk) 18:49, 6 March 2011 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' creating pages that can be merged with other pages What I like about you is......GOOOOOAAAAAAL! 20:18, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Warning A page you have edited recently, Floor After Floor, has been identified as possibly not in good faith. Continuing to edit in this fashion may result in a three-day removal of your editing privileges. Please refer to and the Manual of Style for our guidelines and policies on how to write articles for this wiki. If you believe you have received this warning in error, contact an administrator. If you have any questions, please contact me, or post your question to the Help desk. } Some of your work here *I noticing some of your edits and contribution were good and bad. The good one was the non-canon episode that was a good call, but the bad ones were the some of the character edits were some speculations and unknown to yet. Please, try to be careful of what you are doing here. Patrickau 26 00:41, May 3, 2011 (UTC) *In my opinion doing speculations isn't so bad, I think, pd: sorry if my english level isn't so good as I would like, it isn't my native language. thank you, user: Trolypac., but if I had done something wrong I would like to say the catchphrase of one of my favourite characters: "Sorry, Sir" Logging in To ensure that a user's page isn't changed when they don't want it to be, we ask that people log in if they make a change to their user page. Without logging in, we don't know if it's really you making the change and you forgot to log in, or if it's someone else. If you have not made any changes to your Profile page, let me know. Blocking the anonymous user may be warranted if this is the case. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 23:52, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Perry the Platypus The photo that was in Perry, the platypus is the same which is in his theme song, I think that it could be better to change one of them, because it's the same, and could be better to have more, thanks: User:Trolypac. :: If you are going to change the page's image, please discuss about it on the page's talk page before you make the change so that the other members of this wiki can give their opinion of the image. Michael.F 12:01, May 29, 2011 (UTC) making another List of catchphrases and adding speculations Look, I know that you are trying to help to contribute in this wikia, but some of your work here are 25% good and 75% not so good. Some of your work has some speculation, few were just off-topic and useless. Try to be careful of what you are doing here, because I have deal with some one like you a year ago. Patrickau 26 12:16, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Recent Uploads Some of your Images: *File: BufordBaljeetMagicCarpetRide.jpg *File: Acrosstheseconddimension-Yes,sir.jpg *File: AndTheWholeGangofDanville.jpg Are lower quality images of already existing files: *File: Magic Carpet Ride Image9.jpg *File: Alt Jeremy with CPF.jpg *File: Regulars and alternatives.jpg Before you upload any more images, please be sure to check that they don't already exist. Michael.F 08:34, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :Also, please crop your Images to remove the black lines. Michael.F 11:21, July 5, 2011 (UTC) When I'll be on I know I said i'd be on later today at ten I meant 5:30 pm and I live in Illinois so I don't know what time that would be where you are at. okay see ya Shootingstarmilkshakebar 15:30, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Aladdin allusion Which song in Aladdin are you refering to? Michael.F 10:56, July 17, 2011 (UTC) I don't know How it is in English but in Spanish it's "Principe Alí" and it's heard when Aladdin arrives at the town, the Genie, makes a song whose end is similar to this song.